


Science Pals

by IlluminatiDown123



Category: Don't Starve - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Dadster, F/M, Good gaster - Freeform, Survival, cool stuff, idk what this even is, yay for science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminatiDown123/pseuds/IlluminatiDown123
Summary: When a failed experiment flings Gaster into the Don't Starve universe, he must learn to survive with a crazed scientist, an arsonist, a living chest, and a mysterious man that looks like Slenderman's brother. Woo boy.





	

Gaster screwed in the final screw. This was it. He had been working on this machine ever since he had been hired as the Royal Scientist. He put on his safety glasses, turning on the camera as he stood up. "Ahem. I am Wind Dings Gaster, and this is antimatter experiment number one. This machine that you see behind me," He indicated to the contraption behind him."Will allow us to eventually break the barrier and free all of monsterkind." He walked over to the machine control panel, and then flipped some switches and turned some dials. "Initiating startup sequence." He stuck the key that was hanging around his neck into a hole in the panel, and proceeded to turn it. "Opening rift." In the center of the machine, a black portal appeared. "It's working," Gaster exclaimed with excitement. Of course it worked. He had run hundreds of simulations; after all, antimatter is pretty dangerous stuff. He grabbed a container from the shelf. But as he was about to step inside the portal, he heard a tiny voice behind him. "d-dad, what are you doing up so early?" The voice belonged to no other than Sans, who was only 5 at the time(Papyrus was only 1). "Just... doing an experiment, Sans," Gaster said. "cool! can i help?" "No, Sans. But do you know what you can do? If you go back to bed, daddy will teach you some magic.' Sans' eyes lit up with excitement. "really?" Sans questioned. "Really," hid dad replied. "okay, but you have to give me a hug first." "Of course." The scientist wrapped his son in a bony embrace, both holding on for a few seconds. "ok dad, night." Sans headed off to bed. "Goodbye son." But, as Sans closed the door, what Gaster failed to notice was that the portal behind him was growing bigger. Gaster felt a tug on his suit. ¨Sans, I thought I told you to go to bed-" But, as he turned around, he saw that the portal had since engulfed the machine, ant it was pulling him in! He managed to grab the control panel before it pulled him in, but his shoes weren´t so lucky. He was slowly losing his grip. Ten fingers went to seven, seven went to six. ¨Goodbye, Sans. Goodbye, Papyrus. Goodbye... Lucida.¨ All at once, he got sucked into the portal along with the control panel. Having nothing to control it anymore, the portal shut down, leaving nothing but a broken machine in its wake.


End file.
